Double Dare
by BlackBelt
Summary: Neji couldn't believe what the dobe had just said, 'What? ' He snapped. With that annoying grin the Hokage chirped, 'I said it is your mission to court Sakura Chan! ' Pure fluff
1. Double Dare: Part One

**BlackBelt:** A purely fluffy tale of Neji and Sakura! Hope you all enjoy! I do not own Naruto!

**Double Dare**

(Part One)

A handsome man of twenty-two held his usual scowl on his face as he walked with grace and pride down the long hallway, his well-toned body covered with his ANBU uniform. Many females in the said hall paused and openly gaped and drooled at his entire being.

Ignoring them, the white-eyed male strode past them, his long coffee-brown locks flowing behind him.

One girl sputtered as blood shot from her nose before she promptly passed out from ecstasy.

Upon reaching one of the grandest doors in the building the male knocked before a loud yelp followed by curses made their way out of the door.

Rolling his eyes, the male went on in without being invited, and upon entering he met with the usual sight the he met with after he finished a mission and/or when he was about to get a new one. The Hokage, who obviously had been asleep, was desperately trying to appear as if he had been working only to have everything be thrown into an even bigger mess.

"Hokage-Sama." He greeted as he glared at the blonde who snorted in return. "Stop glaring at me Neji! I was doing my work! And what's with the title?" He snapped, making Neji roll his eyes in absolute annoyance.

With a snort Neji glared mockingly at the blonde before he all but hissed, "**_Naruto_**." The grin on the man's face could not have been any wider. "Dobe." He finished with a haughty smirk at the flash of anger in those blue eyes.

"White-eyes-bastard." He spat only making the other male's amused look flourish into a wide smirk.

With another defiant snort the Sixth Hokage began to rummage threw his carelessly thrown pile of files. With an "Ah-Ha!" he pulled out the one he was obviously looking for before throwing it to the Hyuuga.

Catching it with ease, he opened it only to find himself lost in beautiful sea-foam-green-eyes. Blinking he looked at the picture and the information.

Name: Haruno Sakura

Occupation: ANBU, Medical-Nin, Shinobi

Eyes: Green

Hair: Pink (natural)

Number: 040218

Height: 5'0

Weight: 98 lbs

Age: Twenty-One

Parents: Haruno Hikaru (mother) Haruno Shizuma (father/missing-nin)

It gave off more information but Neji didn't really need to read it. He could help but smirk at the weight and height. Sakura was one of the smallest females, which was very amusing, if not ironic, to him.

Because of her nature and personality everyone thought that Hinata was going to be the smallest, but she had almost three inches over Sakura. Poor Sakura, even with her forehead (which she has grown into) she was the smallest female.

His eyes narrowed at the mention of her father, he didn't know she had a father that was a missing-nin, he was going to have to look more into that.

His gaze then went back to her picture.

It amazed him to no end on how innocent and child-like she still looks. Her hair was kept short, framing her beautiful heart-shaped face; her large warm green eyes were a sight to behold with their amazing color and shine.

While she was small her curves were enough to make even a man like himself churn.

She was the strongest kunoichi in Konoha, being the apprentice of the former Hokage herself.

Looking up, Neji's handsome face was marred with suspicion and annoyance, "What does Haruno have anything to do with my next mission?" He snapped making those blue eyes twinkle with mischief that made a shudder of displeasure and cold fear run down his spine.

"Tell me, Neji-Kun. What do you know about my precious Sakura-Chan?" He asked a little too innocently for the Hyuuga's taste.

Never the less he was obliged to answer.

"She is a wonderful kunoichi whose experience with medical-jutsu is something highly regarded. She has replaced Tsuande-Sama in being the best medical-shinobi of our time, and she has inherited her strengths in battle. Her genjutsu are one of the best and she has the intelligence that is only slightly over-shadowed by Nara." He spoke in a clear voice, just stating facts that were well known throughout the nation.

With a roll of his eyes Naruto stood up, "No, no, no! That is URGH! Wrong!" He screeched in annoyance, looking like he was going to throw a tantrum.

With his frown deepening Neji snapped back, "Excuse me, **_Naruto_**. But you told me to tell you what I know about Haruno Sakur- -" He wasn't able to finish the sentence as the blonde smirked with cluck of his tongue.

"Tut, tut. That's wrong. I asked you what you know about Sakura-Chan, not Haruno Sakura." Neji wanted to beat that man into a bloody pulp. "They're the same person, you moron."

With a huff and a pout the Hokage crossed his arms over his chest, "That's not what I meant! Haruno Sakura is the kunoichi, the medical-shinobi with insane, not to mention, scary strength. I mean Sakura-**_Chan_**. The person, not the fighter."

Now that took Neji by surprise, "Well- -"

"Exactly!" The blonde screamed not allowing the older male to finish. "You know nothing about my Sakura-Chan! You also don't know that she is single I bet, hmm?" He asked to the bewildered brunette.

"Its not- -"

"OF COURSE NOT!" The hyperactive man interrupted again. "I mean can you believe it? Sakura-Chan single! My Hinata-Chan is so worried that she won't ever love again because of Sasuke-Teme!"

Neji's eyes narrowed at the mention of his rival who had been returned to Konoha at seventeen, but had coldly shoved Sakura aside like an old toy. He lost so much respect for the Uchiha when that happened.

Whether Naruto knew it or not, Hyuuga Neji though Sakura was a beautiful person, at least from what he as seen and heard. She is also very respected and very kind, be it very scary when her temper let's loose.

Too put it simply he was disgusted at how Uchiha Sasuke treated her.

But it didn't matter to him on the larger scale. It was fate that Sasuke treated Sakura like that; it was no skin off his back if she was mistreated.

Besides as stated before he had heard and seen Sakura's personality he has never experience it, they had been on a few missions but he had only interacted with the kunoichi, not the female who was friends to all.

"I guess I don't know your "precious Sakura-Chan", again as I had stated before, what the hell does that have to do with my mission?"

There it was. It was back. That damn grin that made one believe that Uzumaki Naruto was smarter that he let on to be.

"Well, that is you next mission!" He chirped making Neji twitch. "What?" The grin only went up his teeth shinning making him remember his fellow comrade, teammate, and rival.

"You are going to make Sakura un-single!"

As if struck by a lightening bold the longhaired male glared at the other, "_Come again?"_ He hissed out dangerously, though Naruto paid no heed to the warning signs.

"You are to date Sakura-Chan!"

Neji couldn't believe what the dobe had just said, "What?" He snapped. With that annoying grin the Hokage chirped, "I said it is your mission to court Sakura-Chan!"

(Hospital)

With a heavy and tired sigh the very female that was being discussed rubbed the back of her stiff neck, hoping to get that annoying crick out of it. She had been working in the hospital for thirteen straight hours and she was exhausted.

And by the look of it her shift was nowhere near over with.

"Sakura-Sama!" A fellow nurse exclaimed as she rushed to the coral-pink-haired young woman. "Toki-San?" She asked to the black-haired older woman who seemed to be in a panic.

"Sakura-Sama! We have an amputee and a torture victim coming in! Not to mention that Tsuki-San has gone home with the flu! We are short with medical-shinobis!"

With a groan, Sakura listed to the panicking woman's drabble, she swore that someone this jittering and squeamish should not be in the medical business.

But she shouldn't complain, there were just no many people who wanted to be healers and the more help she received the better. Sakura was the top doctor and needed as much help as could be found.

"Alright, Toki-San. I want you and Junko-San to work with the amputee I will go to the torture victim." With a nod and bow of respect that woman hurried away looking for her comrade to help with the patient.

Walking down the long hallway to her office, Sakura quickly grabbed her clipboard, which had been placed on the holder on her door. Flipping threw the papers her green eyes widened before narrowing at the name of her patient.

"Grr. Naruto. . .YOU MORON!"

(Room 23, One Hour Later)

"What the hell did you do to make Hyuuga-San to go postal on your ass?" Sakura hissed as she stitched up the last of the Hokage's scars.

With his sheepish grins and laughs the blonde gave her a wink, "It's a secret!" His reply was a solid punch to the head. "MORON! Hyuuga-San is a highly respected ANBU leader! You don't just go on and piss him off! Ugh! What am I going to do with you?" She asked as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

With a guilty pout Naruto looked sorrowfully at her, "Sorry Sakura-Chan. Rough day?"

A groan slipped through her lips as she slid down onto one of the chairs in the room, "You have no idea. We lost a female whose lungs had been crushed. We have had four people come in with serious case of the flu. A kid with a broken leg, another with some scars he had received from training. An amputee and now you. It's been a long thirteen hours."

Wincing the blonde gave her a sympathetic look, he understood long days at work it was very stressful. "Sorry, Sakura-Chan. Neji must be PMSing or something."

Rolling her eyes and giving him a humored look, Sakura smirked, "Aw. I could never stay mad at you. And yes Hyuuga-San can appear to be PMSing at times but what can you do? Oh I know. Not piss him off!" She teased though her voice was rough with a warning.

She has seen her old teammate in the hospital to many times because of his damn mouth and accident-prone ways.

"Anyways. You are all fixed up and my shift has just ended. You should get home to that wife of yours."

Grinning from ear to ear at the mention of Hinata, Naruto nodded his head before giving his best friend a peck on the cheek and scurried off.

With a giggle Sakura stretched like a cat and began to make her way out from the hospital after going over an inspection on all her over-nigh patients and making sure everything was in check with her workers.

Upon leaving the hospital the pink-haired female took in a deep breath, her lungs happy to have fresh clean air instead of the stuffy and tense air the hospital gave off. Her stomach gave off a loud lurch and grumble making her moan in agony.

"I'm so damn hungry!" She whined out as she began to make her way to Ichiraku.

(Hyuuga Estate, Branch Manor)

Neji snarled as he paced in his area where he would normally meditate or train. But not today, no. He had to come up with ideas to court Haruno Sakura.

He could not believe the idiocy of this!

He might respect the girl, and think of her as a beautiful person, but that doesn't mean he **likes** her! Was fate really against him? Did God/Kami/or whatever deity above really enjoy torturing him?

It was ties like this he would really love to have his parents alive and well. After his father's death, his mother was struck with an illness. She had died right after the failure to retrieve Sasuke.

He did not know how to deal with females let alone win them over.

Sure, he had a large (VERY large) fan club but he never gave them the time of day. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed help and he needed it bad.

But first, he was starving. Time to go get some ramen.

(Author)

BlackBelt: Short chapter I know but this is just the beginning! It's very humorous and fluffy! I know all you Neji/Sakura fans out there will like it. . .Hopefully.

Please Review!


	2. Double Dare: Part Two

**BlackBelt:** I forgot to place up the disclaimer, damn it! Well I don't own Naruto. And I know that Sakura's father is not a ninja, but he committed a crime and escaped Konoha, that is all I can tell you. I don't want to spoil too much!

**Double Dare**

(Part Two: Let the Games Begin)

Neji wanted to strangle Naruto, he really did. Because of the blonde leader he now had a liking for Ramen, a carbonated bowl of slop in his opinion. The Hyuuga could not see how the male stayed so fit when all he eats is one thing.

Every time they went on missions together, all Naruto brought was instant Ramen, and finding it easy to carry and Neji had to agree with that logic. Now the prodigy was addicted to it.

Once again; he wanted to strangle Naruto.

It's been a few years since they became friends and the brunette has found it very easy to become loose and relaxed with the male. It was also useful that beating him help relieved stress; he could understand why Sakura punched him so much.

He then groaned and had a need to break something. He had to woo Haruno Sakura. Then what? What the hell was he supposed to do after he won her over? Marry her? Father her children? Neji mentally snorted. If this was all because Naruto felt sorry for the pink-haired young woman, then this was all a waste of time. Neji is not one for pity and he knows Sakura wouldn't want pity to be placed on her either.

So it had to be a game.

The Hokage was known to play pranks, even now as an adult. He would place anyone in ridiculous situations just so that he could get a kick and to find a distraction from his paper-work. He remembered when the blonde placed Shikamaru is a very uncomfortable position as he was made to be a pervert spying on Ino. Neji seriously doubted that the Nara genius has ever fully healed.

The there was Lee who was tricked into drinking a good dose of sake and then proceeded to ravage TenTen, earning his skull embedded with kunai and a girlfriend who demanded to be on top every time. Neji really didn't need to hear that part from the unusual couple but as usual, his rather odd teammates just decided to tell him.

And poor Chouji, Neji didn't even want to remember what happened between him and Temari. But the slightly chubby man was now completely whipped by the sandy-blonde female.

Now that he thought about it, every prank that Naruto has done has placed the two participants into a very happy relationship. Neji stopped short and let out a low curse. He had just figured out what the Sixth Hokage was up to.

(At the Ichiraku)

Sakura sighed as she sat on the stool in front of the countertop. But despite her exhaustion she gave Ayame and her husband a smile. It has been two years since her father died and left the Ichiraku to his only daughter.

"Hey, Sakura-San," the woman greeted with a gentle smile. "Rough day?"

"Killer. I'll have chicken ramen and water please." Sakura stated, wanting to fill her belly up and waddle home and just sleep. Her eyelids felt heavy and her stomach was growling louder than Naruto can scream, which was saying a lot, and her period had to be coming. As of right now Haruno Sakura was in a very bad mood.

(With Neji)

"That- -! Ugh! I'm going to kill him!" Neji snarled as he continued his way to the Ichiraku. He now knew what Naruto was up too but as of this moment, the Hyuuga prodigy did not know how to get out of it. It was a mission, something he never fails at, and he couldn't just quit, Hyuuga Neji was not a quitter. So it looked like he was stuck with it.

He had to make Haruno Sakura fall in love with him.

"I'm going to kill him!" He snarled out again.

(At the Ichiraku)

Sakura looked up when she felt another presence enter the ramen shop. Looking back she gave the newcomer a smile, "Neji-San! How are you?" She asked politely.

Completely startled out from his thoughts of murder, Neji looked up and mentally cursed. Of course his luck would place him right by his mission. Not wanting to appear rude, considering the fact he had to win her love over, Neji gave her a nod and a "Good evening Haruno-San."

Laughing, Sakura waved him off, "Sakura, Neji-San. Call me by my first name. We're friends, correct?"

Sighing, Neji nodded and sat down beside her ordering miso ramen before he fell into silences. He had no clue how to handle this mission. Him and girls never really saw eye to eye, he's been taught to treat them respectively and with manners, but that doesn't seem to be a good way to make a girl like him. He did have his own fan-club but he didn't do anything with them!

"I treated a very bruised Naruto today." She began, a look of mischievous mirth playing over her face as her lips tugged into a smirk as she saw him stiffen.

"Oh?" He retaliated making her burst into a fit of giggles.

"Yes. It seems a certain Hyuuga went a-wall on him and beat the living shit out of our esteem Hokage."

"Well, it was only a matter of time before Hinata-San snapped."

Sakura blinked; did the Hyuuga Neji tell a joke? Another wave of laughter erupted from her throat. 'He did! And it was a good one too!' The petal-haired girl thought before she continued with the joke.

"Too true. One can only stay shy and innocent for so long." She then gave off a sorrowful sigh. "Poor Naruto. He got his ass handed to him by his wife. I wonder if she'll now be on top?"

Neji stiffened and glared at her, "You've been talking to TenTen, haven't you?"

With a grin she nodded, "Yep! Oh no! Is her perverted-ness beginning to rub off on me? Oh what a world!" She teased, knowing full well that he hated the mental image that TenTen always tried to make him have. She was a twisted one that brunette was. And Sakura loved her for that.

"I don't need another one of her." He mocked right back, actually having fun with the medical-nin, something that doesn't happen in a Hyuuga's life often.

"Ok, ok. Jokes aside. What did the great blunder do that pissed you off so much? I mean it is not everyday the great Hyuuga Neji attacks the Hokage." She teased as she poked his side.

Ignoring the poke, Neji looked at her green eyes and stated, "He said he was going gay for me."

Sakura spat out her water and gagged, her face turning red from laughter. She bet no one would ever hear that line from Neji ever again. "Oh—God!" She chocked out tears pouring from her eyes. Sakura didn't think she has laughed this hard in years, since Sasuke came back. And who would have thought the person to cheer her up would be the cold Hyuuga prodigy?

His lips twitched in a smirk like motion. He had no clue what made him said that embarrassing and untrue statement, but he was happy he did. Sakura was laughing so hard that she had to hold her stomach.

He found out that he rather liked her laugh, it sounded like bells to him, though they were loud bells at the moment. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all. "The truth? He gave me a mission I wasn't very fond of and kept making fun of me because of it. Now normally I wouldn't go, as you say "a-wall" but I was in a bad mood."

With a grin, her laughter subsided Sakura nodded in understanding. "Yeah, Naruto has a way of pissing people off. You should seem him and Sasuke-San go at it." He saw her eyes sadden somewhat but it was gone as soon as it came. "What was the mission?"

A teasing smirk went on his face, "Confidential."

"Aw!" Sakura pouted, "I want to know!"

Chuckling under his breath he stated, "Once it's over with you'll be the first I'll tell. Ok?" Grinning from ear to ear the kunoichi nodded, very pleased with his answer. They continued talking about random things until their ramen arrived, that's when a slightly uncomfortable subject came up for both of them. Their families.

"My mama is the best! She's taken care of me forever! Even today!" It was obvious that Sakura was a mamma's girl. And by the way she talked about the woman it was obvious that Sakura was treated very well. "She hasn't been feeling well unfortunately, but she has always been rather sickly. When I was born she lost a lot of blood and caught phenomena, it was a miracle that she survived but she was unable to have children after that and her body never seemed to heal."

It was obvious that Sakura thought it was her fault, and Neji felt his heart began to hurt at the sight of her heartbroken and worried face. Quite curious he decided to ask the question that had been plaguing him, "And your father?"

She stiffened, and unconsciously her hand went to her stomach, "He left." She muttered, obviously not wanting to go any further into the subject. Not wanting to push her, Neji allowed it to drop.

"You are very lucky. My mother passed away years ago."

Sakura looked up at him after taking a sip from her soup. Her eyes softening with sympathy she asked, "How did she die?"

Wincing slightly, "An illness took her, though I say it was heartbreak after my father was killed. She was never able to get over his death. She tried very hard to keep me happy but I could tell that she was loosing her life each passing day."

Reaching over, Sakura grasped his hand. Looking at her in shock, Neji saw her beautiful face with a gentle smile and tears in her eyes. "What are you crying? She wasn't even your mother, and it was her time to go."

Tears pouring down her cheeks Sakura spoke softly, "It's too sad, for a child to loose their parent at any age. And while I didn't know her, I know you and I know you didn't deserve any of that."

Without realizing it he reached over and brushed some tears from her eyes. "What makes you think I didn't?" He whispered.

In the kitchen Ayame's mouth was being covered by her husband to prevent her from squealing her head off and ruining the romantic scene. 'Women.' He thought, as her eyes began to sparkle at the sight.

"Because you are a great person, Neji-Kun, I can see it." She then reached over and placed a hand on his cheek. "And no one deserves to have their parents taken away from them, life is unfair and it happens everyday be it old age, sickness, or a mission. If life was fair everyone would live forever with each other in peace, never worrying about the short-time we have with each other." She the stroked his cheek, "But my mother tells me that once we do die we do live in a fair world where everyone does live forever without the worry of death. You'll see them again, Neji-Kun. I promise, but not for a long time."

To say that Neji was touched by her loving words was an understatement, ever since his father and mother died he had wanted to hear those words, but all he got was, "It was their time to go." Or "It was fate; you should not question it or be angry with it." But Sakura said what he longed to hear.

With a gentle smile, something that made Sakura flush he stated, "Thank you, Sakura."

(Hokage's Home)

"You did what?" Hinata deadpanned as she crossed her arms over her chest, looking a bit pissed off at the moment. Lately she has been having major mood swings and Naruto was always at the end of it.

Sweating the Hokage placed his hands up in a surrendering manor, "I just gave them a little nudge in the right direction! They bother need each other! You know they do and without me they would have stayed away from each other! Besides," He continued taking a step back from a knife-wielding Hinata. "Sasuke needs to see what he lost; he needs to be the one watching Sakura leave."

He squealed when the knife flew out of his wife's hand and whizzed past his ear, some hairs falling to the ground. "So this is about revenge? You are a bastard Naruto!"

"Aw come on Hinata-Chan! It wasn't about revenge! Honest! They are made for each other I just know it! I'm just helping them out! Don't forget all the happy couples that are together today because of me."

Sighing, Hinata then smiled brightly, making Naruto all the more curious at what was going on with his wife. "You are right Naruto-Kun! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have doubted you! Neji-Nii-Chan and Sakura-Chan are meant for each other." She then turned to the counter-top and continued to make dinner.

"I knew you would see it me way, honey! But I am wondering why you are being such a bitch lately…Koi? What are you doing with that butcher knife?...OH SHIT!"

(Konoha Park)

"So TenTen-Chan and Lee-San actually told you what they did the night Lee-San got drunk?" Sakura asked with a giggled as she walked side by side with Neji who was groaning at the memory. "I thought she was joking when she told me that!"

"No she wasn't. It seemed she wanted revenge on me for leaving her alone with Lee that night so she decided to tell me everything. I would have gladly taken a few weapons to the head instead of hearing _that_ story."

"I don't blame you!" She laughed out, picturing a poor Neji tied and gagged while TenTen told him every detail about her first night with her boyfriend. She was locking that image away, planning on pulling it out on a bad day for her. It would cheer her up in no time.

Taking a deep breath, Neji decided to make his move. "Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Sakura looked at him with wide eyes and a blush on her cheeks. Looking down she shuffled her feet before she looked up at him with a grin. "I would love to! We can meet at--."

"I'll pick you up at your house, and the restaurant will be a surprise."

Blushing all the more, Sakura tried to stop herself from squealing aloud and jumping up and down. She has never been on a date before. "Should I dress up?"

With a mysterious smirk he stated, "Be comfortable but presentable. I'll pick you up at eight." And with that he vanished out of sight.

Not sensing him anywhere, Sakura allowed herself to be girly for a moment as she gushed and squealed her head off. "I have to call Ino!" And she ran home as fast as her legs could carry her. Neji was a very handsome man and she will admit she is very attracted to him; she was definitely forming a crush on him.

"Who the hell am I kidding?" She thought out loud with a skip in her run. "I fell for him and fell for him hard tonight! Ooh! Mama is going to be so happy! She always said to go for Neji-Kun instead of Sasuke-San and she was right! Neji-Kun will be mine! Shannaroo!" She squealed out a bit as her inner-self coming into play.

(With Neji)

The brunette sighed in relief. He had thought he was moving to fast when he asked her out but she seemed quite happy when he asked. Now he had to figure out what exactly he was suppose to do on a date.

With a sigh he walked to the main house, "Uncle? Can we talk?"

(Author)

BlackBelt: A bit short I guess and I might be moving a bit fast but whatever. I hope you all enjoyed it! And Aijin-Love! I'm sorry for how long it took for an update on anything! Please forgive me!

Please Review!


	3. Double Dare: Part Three

**BlackBelt:** I do not own _Naruto_, and I am so sorry on how many stories I took off. I don't really want to explain it but to put is simply they were not going anywhere, I tried to make more chapters but I was unable to do anything. So I took them off, it actually will make my life easier. I will concentrate on the stories I have now, and place more up later. But the next story that will be placed up will be my _Harry Potter_ story **_Darkness Heir_** since I took off my only one I had in that section. The next _Naruto_ story will probably be **_Dark Desire_**.

**Double Dare**

(Part Three: Parental Advice)

Hikaru, a boy's name—she knows this already, smiled as she listened to her baby girl speak rapidly, happiness radiating off of her. "So Neji-Kun asked you on a date?" Her gentle smile then vanished, replace by a psychotic grin, something Sakura's inner-self holds. "About damn time! I thought that moron was GAY! What with his long hair and girly appearance—and he never gave you a second glance whenever he waltz pass you! Men have to be gay if they don't look at my baby!"

Sakura twitched as her mother ranted. "U-um Mama, Neji was a different person when I first met him and I was hung up on Sasuke-San an--."

"_Uchiha Sasuke_." Her mother hissed dangerously and Sakura knew she made a mistake. Her mother was very protective, and quite mentally unstable, and just the mention of the man who broke Sakura's heart drove Hikaru insane with rage. "That fuck'in bastard—he dared to hurt my precious baby? Ohohoh! He will rot in hell along with that good for nothing--son of a bitch that was your father."

'Oh dear, Mama is in 'Must-kill-all-men' mode again.' The girl winced when her mother cracked her knuckles. 'Yep, she's lost it.'

"YOU HEAR ME YOU BASTARDS! I WILL FIND YOU, HUNT YOU DOWN, AND MAKE SURE THAT THOSE PINS YOU CALL DICKS WILL STRANGLE YOU!"

Completely use to her mother's outburst Sakura just waited patiently, a word she hardly ever uses, for her mother to calm down. When the woman began to cough violently, Sakura held up a glass of cool water to the woman's lips.

After taking medication and a few good deep breaths, the pale Haruno gave her daughter a sheepish grin. "I went over-the tope again didn't I?" Sakura shrugged, signaling she was use to it, though worry was clearly etched on her face. "Sorry sweetie, its just when I think about what those bastards did too you I get so mad I just want to scream!"

"Don't over-due yourself. Take some breaths and make sure you do not let another rage-wave," This is what they call it when the Haruno women get angry. "Loose. Remember what Tsuande-Sensei said, your lungs are getting weaker, you need to keep them healthy." Once again, Sakura's doctor instincts were coming forth, something that normally occurred when dealing with her sickly mother.

Looking at her daughter, the woman reached over and stroke her hair. "You know sweetie, you don't have to live here with me. You're a grown woman, you need a place of your own, especially since it looks like you'll be getting some really soon." She laughed when her innocent daughter squealed out _Mother!_ her face bright red. Normal girls Sakura's age have already lost their virginity, not saying they were whores, but it was rather normal. Their first true love and boyfriend usually were the ones to do it. But Sakura has never had a boyfriend, and even though she is a medical-nin she does not understand the concept of sexual intercourse, yes she knew the process but not the feelings that was suppose to be shared.

She loved her baby girl so much but she was so worried she wouldn't find the right man.

Of course this was before Sakura came home, happier than she has been in a long time, stating what happened to her that evening with the handsome Hyuuga. It was obvious the girl was already head-over-heels in love with the man. It can happen, just spending one evening, talking about random things and you knew where your feelings for the person laid.

Haruno Sakura loved Hyuuga Neji.

Hikaru grinned, they would get together, even if she had to help them see it.

And by help she means force.

(With Neji)

"I see, so you have to court Haruno Sakura. I must say, the Hokage has made an excellent choice for you. She is strong, powerful, and intelligent—but of course you already know this." Neji really wondered if he was hearing his uncle correctly. He was actually _praising _someone, actually saying that someone was _worthy_ to take the name Hyuuga? Neji knew he had to be hallucinating.

"Uncle, are you saying that you are permitting this-this nonsense? The Hokage is obviously just trying to set both her and myself up, he finds us a perfect match--" He was unable to say any more as his uncle gave him a look.

"And you don't think you are? Tell me Neji, is there any other female in the midst of Konoha that you find would be suitable to be your wife?"

"Er…"

"And is there any female strong enough to take on our name—to bear your children?"

"Children? Uncle--"

"She is also very well-respected; the former Hokage's apprentice, part of the famous Rookie team seven, pupil of Hatake Kakashi, and teammates of Uchiha Sasuke and our very own Hokage Uzumaki Naruto."

"Please don't mention either the bastard's or the dobe's name. And Sakura--"

"Yes we wouldn't want to mention Uchiha would we? He is a bit of a bastard, everyone is so appalled at how poorly he has treated you fiancée."

"Fiancée? But I have just started to court her and only because it's a missi--"

"And let's not forget how he betrayed Konoha just for selfish gain."

"I agree with you there--"

"Now let's drop the subject and get onto more important things. Now let's begin with the lesson."

"Less--"

"Now the first step of courtship."

"**_Say what!_**"

(With Sakura)

"Ok sweetie, when you go out with Neji you just want to be yourself, basically the opposite way on how you handled your infatuation with that Uchiha-Bastard."

"Thanks for the remainder mom." Sakura snapped sarcastically as she crossed her arms over her chest, a frown covering her pretty face.

"Oh stop it—now the first date you will let him take charge, see how he handles things, cause we all know how ignorant men can be when it comes to women. We just want to see how exactly he will play the first date; you should be able to get a bit of how his mind works when dealing with females."

Sakura blinked, "But Neji-Kun is extremely intelligent and would be able to handle a date perfectly—just like a strategy when coming up against your enemies."

Hikaru looked blankly at her daughter, "Ooooh fuck."

"Mama!"

"Sorry sweet heart but I didn't think I was going to need to teach you how to handle a date." Inhaling the pink-haired woman closed her eyes in concentration before she looked at her daughter. "Ok, most shinobis, and notice I say shinobis—as in the males—will look at a date as a mission—this is the wrong way to go."

(With Neji)

"This is a mission Neji, as simple as that. Your goal is Sakura-San, and she is also one of your toughest obstacles."

Neji blinked as he listened to his uncle's wisdom. "Can you elaborate, uncle?"

"Hmm." Taking a deep breath, the leader of the Hyuuga clan looked serious. "Women are complex and mysterious creatures that no man on earth can or will ever figure out. Even the esteemed Kazekage does not know."

(In Suna)

"TEMARI! OWW! STOP USING YOUR FAN—OW!" Gaara ran away at full speed as his PMSing older sister ran after him screaming like a banshee with her large fan swinging after him so fast his sand was having difficulty protecting the red-head. "All I did was answer your stupid question! Yes you looked fat in that dress! AAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEE!" A girly screamed erupted from his throat as the girl sped up, her rage now intensified."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU WILL DIE!"

(With Neji)

"Well I never doubted that he wouldn't be the one to know." Neji huffed, not liking the Kazekage all that much, regardless if he saved his teammate or not. "And besides how difficult can a female be?"

(With Sakura)

"Really? Men are _that _simple-minded?" Sakura asked in awe.

"Well not all men, everyone is different, but pretty much they only have a few things in mind; food, training, and girls—mostly sex or dealing with something naked. Now men can be rather sensitive, despite their macho-ass ways. Now I know how much you hate too lose, but it is on a whole different level concerning men. To men they have to beat the shit out of each other too see which guy gets the girl."

Sakura had the decency to blush seeing how both she and Ino did the same things when it came to Sasuke.

"Let me put it this way—you can read a single book and learn all you need to know about men. For women it will have to be a set and even then men wouldn't understand us. They are just programmed that way. Even your own Neji-Kun and Uchiha-Teme, though the bastard had more revenge in mind than anything else. I swear that man is an idiot. He wants to revive his clan yet he pushed every single damn female away from him. The line is going to end with him, I just know it."

The pink-haired girl winced slightly at the mention of Sasuke. He hurt her so bad when he came back. She really wanted to punch the bastard in the face.

"Now take this instant, right now I bet at least one member of the Akatsuki, the feared and terrifying assassin group, someone is scratching their ass, belching the ABC's and drooling at porno magazines."

(Akatsuki Lair)

"Dediara! Look!" Kisame chirped as he chugged down a gallon of root-beer. In haling he let out a large burp that sounded like an "A-B-C-D" The blonde laughed and head butted the shark-like character.

"AWESOME! Let me try!" He also nearly drowned himself with a soda. He got to I in the alphabet. "BOO-YEAH! I got you jack-ass!"

"DAMN IT!...I bet my farts smell worse than yours."

"YOUR ON! Then afterwards lets go sneak into Itachi's room and steal some of those great magazines—didn't he paste the head of the cute pink-haired chicks on each model's face?"

"Yeah, he has a thing for her."

"Oooh…Oh! Wedgie!"

(With Sakura)

Sakura blinked at the mention of the infamous group who keep trying to steal Naruto. Last time they fought she was captured by Itachi, but his hands went to her butt and she kicked him in the face. In the end she was the hero—not Sasuke, Naruto, or Kakashi. She felt so proud after that moment, even though Sasuke was an ass and said she took away his want for revenge.

Bastard.

"So all men are basically the same."

"Pretty much."

(With Neji)

"No two women are the same?"

"Basically."

Neji looked troubled at this information, he thought he knew Sakura but according to his uncle there was another whole level, more than likely levels, to her character. "Just how many Sakura's do you think I will have to deal with?"

"That I cannot answer. My precious wife had many—when she was pregnant, when she was on her time of the month, when she wanted sex, when she didn't wanted sex, when she was hungry, when she was full—you will more than likely meet with all of these and it is your duty to deal with each of these with stride…and when I mean stride I mean not run away scared."

Now that took Neji by surprise. "You've wanted to run away, in fear, uncle?"

Sighing, the man went pale, "No one can survive the rage of a woman who is either pregnant or is on her 'time the devils eat the inside of her stomach' month. No one."

Neji shuddered and thought about his cousin, his sweet and gentle cousin, scary enough to want to run away.

(Konoha Street)

"RUN AWAY!" Naruto screamed as he ran down the street of his village a knife-wielding Hinata right on his heels spitting out curses and death-threats.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A MAN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! HERE ME? **_KILL YOU!_**"

"WHAAA!"

(With Sakura)

Sakura scratched her head, "I have to show breast?"

"Yes but not too much, leave something to the imagination but show him you have something he will definitely like and want. Trust me, once Neji, hell any man, gets a whiff of the curves you have under those baggy doctor robes, he will jump your bones. Oh! And it hurts."

"What hurts?"

"When you have sex." Hikaru stated simply.

"What part?"

"Er…Get me a donut and a banana, and I'll explain everything to you."

"Oh—you hungry?"

Hikaru slapped her forehead.

(With Neji)

"Uncle, please don't tell me about your sex life, please." Neji pleaded.

"No? Well how about your father's?"

"DEAR HEAVENLY GOD **_NO!_**"

(In Suna)

Kankuro looked at his bloody and beaten younger brother with pity. He too learned the hard way on telling a girl the truth when concerning her looks or weight. Gaara must be very well-loved because he didn't have anything broken. And trust him, not even all the sand in Suna's territory could withstand a pissed of Temari and her fan of doom.

(Author)

This was mainly a humor-filler chapter, next is the date of Neji and Sakura which will provide more fluff and humor! Sakura's past, Sasuke's appearance, and a mission will be appearing very soon! Oh and my computer can suck at times, it didn't pull up the disease pneumonia (probably misspelled it again right now) in the last chapter for Hikaru, which pissed me off to know end. Please review!


	4. Double Dare: Part Four

**BlackBelt:** Well, here is the next installment of Double Dare! I hope you all like it! Here is the date and how Neji and Sakura grow even closer! I do wonder what will happen? I usually wing it when I write so whatever happens down below is just my mind sputtering off things! Let's see what happens!!

**Note:** I do not like the couple Naruto/Hinata, but they are easy to write and rather funny. I like both characters and while they both do go well with each other I just don't like them as a couple. If they are ever together in a story of mine it is usually for humor-sake or because I am lazy and don't want to bother putting them with anyone else, because even though I hate them together they are easy to write about.

**Extra Note:** I HATE the new female character Karin—I mean I fucking HATE HER!!

**Other Note:** Should I change the rating? Sakura's mom has one-hell of a potty mouth and there might be some…cough-cough moments…

**Double Dare**

(Part Four: Romantic Evening)

"Oh dear—oh dear—oh dear…" Sakura chanted as she paced back and forth in front of her mother who was smiling happily. "What was I thinking accepting a date from him? I have never been on a date before—what do I do? What if I forget everything you taught me, mama? What if I mess things up big-time? I really don't want to end things with Neji before that even start! Oh dear…Explain the banana and donut thing again; what is that regarding? Oh what if I sneeze? What if I get a zit—something in my teeth?—an booger?" She paused her panic attack and paled. "I'M NOT GOING!!"

Hikaru giggled at the sight of her daughter panicking, "Baby—it will be ok. You are worrying over nothing. I know for a fact that you will do perfectly fine tonight. Now come over here and let me help you with your dress—Neji-Kun will be here in about thirty-minutes."

"Thirty minutes?! Oh dear, oh Kami! I can't do this!! I'm going to my room to bawl my eyes out!!"

Hikaru watched her daughter run in a panic towards her room. Shaking her head, the woman picked herself up and went after her daughter. "Baby—you already promised that nice young man you will go out with him this evening…it is not right to go back on a promise."

In her room, Sakura bit her lip. "I-I know that mama…bu-but…I don't think I can do this. I'm not the type of girl who can date." She fiddled with some of her short hair, trying not to allow her crybaby-ways to spring forth. "I should just stick to training and being the absolute best medical-nin there is…"

"Honey, you already are the best medical-nin there is. And you need a man and I need grandbabies!"

"MOM!!"

"What? I do! I want some babies to spoil while you and your hubbie fuck!"

"Holy crap, MOTHER!!"

"What?!"

--

Hinata smiled happily as she helped her elder cousin get ready for his date. "I am very happy that you are doing this, Neji…Sakura-Chan is such a lovely and wonderful person, but she really needs someone though." She straightened out his sleeveless black muscle shirt before she handed him his thin cotton white jacket, the man was already in tight black jeans.

"There!" She chirped as she looked over her handsome cousin who was looking a bit annoyed. It seems that her father, his uncle, decided to spread the news of his and Sakura's date and everyone was giving him advice on what to do and how to dress—some even threatening that if he made that sweet girl cry they would make sure he does as well.

"Thank-you, Hinata-San."

She waved him off with a grin, "It's the least I can do since my husband was the one who is forcing you to do this…" She shook her head. "Anyway, I want you to promise me you will treat Sakura-Chan with the up most respect. She has been heart-broken so many times by that stupid-ass son of a bitch," Her hands were twitching, a vein was throbbing on her head, and her white eyes seemed to be glowing with anger. "I so want to wring out his neck—hurting my little Sakura-Chan like that, just took her heart out and stomped on it…I don't even know why Naruto-Kun is still friends with that bastard…" Her eye brow was twitching and a very creepy and feral smile was growing on her face.

Neji took two steps back away from his very scary cousin.

She then turned her attention on him, "You do anything like that Uchiha and I will kill you…understand?...I asked if you UNDERSTAND ME?!" She withdrew her butcher-knife with fluid movements.

The male gulped slightly, "Ah, I understand, Hinata-San."

A bright smile went on her face, "I'm glad you understand, Neji!" She chirped before she looked at her watch. "Oh dear! You are suppose to pick her up in less the fifteen minutes! Shoo-shoo! Don't want to be late! That will get her to worry and upset…" Her eyes shone with insanity. "And we wouldn't want that to happen, would we?"

"No we wouldn't." He replied as he made his way out of the room.

"Bye, Neji! Have fun!"

He twitched at her mood swings, her very scary mood swings.

--

"Oh look at my baby!" Hikaru cooed as she looked at her daughter who was all dressed for her date. Sakura's pink hair had a few braids in it and was full and bouncing after a shower with some special shampoo. She had on a light amount of make-up on; some blush and some lip-gloss that made her full lips shine. Her dress hugged her upper-body perfectly, but not in a way that made her look sluttish and flared out a bit at her thighs. It was a soft green and her sandals were a pearly white that wrapped around her ankles and some of her calves. On her wrist was a simple gold bracelet which made her thin wrist look all the more delicate—in the eyes of her mother she looked like an angel.

"My word—Neji-Kun is just going to eat you up!" She squealed as she danced around, her eyes shinning at the sight of the pretty girl.

"Do I really look ok?" Sakura asked nervously as she looked down at herself. Her fingernails were painted the same color as her eyes, the same with her toes—she thought these minor details were unneeded.

"Honey, Neji-Kun is going to have to fight himself to keep his hands off of you…and he will have to fight the rest of the male population as well."

Sakura raised a slender eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?"

"OHOHOHOHOHOHO!! You will just have to wait and see! I want to meet with him soon, but not tonight. You two just go out and have fun…Don't worry, I won't wait up for you!"

"Huh?"

Just then the doorbell rang, startling Sakura into another panic-attack. "I can't do this!" She was about to run back to her room when Hikaru grabbed the nape of her neck like a cat and brought her towards the door.

"Now-now, no need for cold feet." She then shoved a white purse into the young woman's hands. "Have fu-un!" She sang as she waved and ran out of the room.

The doorbell rang again and Sakura felt her stomach drop. 'I can do this—I can do this!' Opening the door she nearly began drooling at the sight of the handsome male. "N-Neji-Kun! H-Hello…" She looked down at her feet, maneuvering her toes a bit. "You look nice…"

He smirked, when she opened the door he was blown-away at her appearance; she looked stunning. Her spaghetti-strap dress showed off her slender shoulders and neck. It drooped slightly at her breasts showing off a bit of the valley, and her tiny slender frame almost made him go mad. She was breathtaking in everyway possible.

He just might enjoy this date.

--

"Oh wow!" Sakura breathed as she looked at the beautiful restaurant. "Are you sure this isn't too expensive? I'm always fine with anything simple, as long as it isn't spicy…" She laughed sheepishly, not use to being lavished like this.

He raised an eyebrow, "This will hardly cost me anything…haven't you ever had anything like this?" He asked as he took her hand and led her in, being gentle to not break her wrist. The waiter looked at the male and stiffened and hurried to fetch a table for the famous Hyuuga Neji and his beautiful date.

"Wow—you sure get things done around here." Sakura joked sticking her tongue out at him. "I guess I should've expected this from the great Hyuuga Neji—everyone wants to please you."

He smirked, "At least things get done fast, and you can't expect me to believe that you don't like being spoiled."

She giggled, "Naruto, Kakashi-Sensei, Tsunade-Sensei, mama…" She held up her fingers as she counted off each person. "They all spoil me—they treat me like a baby since I'm not the tallest and I have a bit of a baby-face." Looking over at him her grin went wider. "And recently, Hinata-Chan has decided to join the group along with your old teammates."

A chuckle escaped his lips, "Well, you are going to be spoiled by me as well—at least tonight, so you might as well get use to it."

A pout formed on her beautiful face as she and Neji were led to their table. Sakura thanked their waiter to pulled out her chair and helped her in to it, not noticing Neji's very dangerous glare. The waiter did and hurried off, ready to cry in terror. The Hyuuga heir smirked as he sat himself down, ready to get down to the wooing.

"You look beautiful Sakura." He chuckled when she squeaked and her face went cherry-red. "I'm serious, Sakura—you do look amazing tonight."

"You almost sound surprised." The girl muttered, picking at her braids. "Shocked that a tomboy like me can get all Barbie-doll like?"

Neji laughed, "No, Yamanaka-San is Barbie-doll like."

"Then I am China-doll like?"

Shaking his head, the Hyuuga male smirked at her, "That's Hinata-San, you are not like a doll at all, Sakura. And you cannot just take a compliment, can you?"

She stuck her tongue out, "Shut-up—I can take a compliment if I want to. But this just seemed like you were stating a surprising fact." The waitress came and took their orders. The woman eyed Neji like a piece of chocolate on her period but ran off when both Sakura and Neji glared at her. When she left Sakura grinned over at the man, "You get the ladies' attention, don't you? You're about to surpass Sasuke-San."

Neji frowned at the mention of the male. "Please do not take this as being rude but I rather not have that bastard's name mentioned during this evening…"

"Oh…Oh—Ok!" Her smile nearly blinded him; she was so warming and dazzling. "We won't talk about him, alright? What would you like to talk about then?"

"You are asking me to start a conversation?" She grinned and nodded at him, her locks bouncing. She was such child. "You do know that I am not very good at this, correct?"

She let out a dramatic gasp, "Hyuuga Neji actually admitting that he isn't very good at something! Oh the world must be ending!"

"Please refrain from jokes, Haruno."

"Oooh—someone is a bit testy." She leaned on the palm of her hands. "You need to grow a sense of humor, Hyuuga."

"And you need to grow up. Both mentally and physically." He smirked at her shocked face.

"That was below the belt." She leaned back on her chair, a pout on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I know I am immature, but to bring my height into this? You are such a cold and calculating fighter. How cruel to bring my…"

"Short-comings?" His white-eyes shone with a mischievous glint.

She glared dangerously at him, "Watch it, you bastard." Sakura bit the inside of her cheek, her green eyes glowing dangerously with a fire. Neji loved that look, with her tiny frame and innocent eyes her raw rage and anger contrasted perfectly. And she was so easy to bait, she was so sensitive and a bit of a crybaby which made their conversations very interesting and entertaining to say the least.

"What?" He asked, as innocently as he could.

She puffed out her cheeks in aggravation. "It's not funny."

Another laugh broke out from his mouth, "Really? I find it hilarious."

"You have a very twisted sense of humor."

"Do I?"

She pursed her lips, making her look absolutely adorable in his eyes. The girl took a sip of her water, as she continued to glare at the male. After a moment she snapped at his heated glare, "Do you want me to pick up this table and bash you over the head with it?"

"Do I?"

Sakura growled, "You are not hanging out with Naruto any more, he has corrupted you." She growled dangerously again when his infamous smirk grew on the handsome male's face. He seemed to love to mock and tease her, just to see her steam—just to see her reaction. She was going to beat his brains in. "You know I can pick myself up and walk out of here in a huff, really embarrassing you. It will be all over Konoha that the great prodigy of the Hyuuga clan can't date worth shit."

"You have such a way with words." Neji replied sarcastically.

"My mother is to blame for that…speaking of which, she wants to meet you soon." She paused for a moment before she looked seriously at Neji who was taking a sip of his sake. "I forgot to ask my mom to remind me, but she told me you would know—what does a banana and a donut have to do with sex?"

He spat his drink out.

--

Hikaru sipped her tea, looking at Hiashi. "So we agree that our children, or nephew in your case, should be married…Hmmm…It should be when the cherry-blossoms bloom. We can have a wedding underneath a grove of them." She sighed, her eyes shinning and her cheeks flushed at the romantic image. "She will be wearing a beautiful white kimono, in her hair a beautiful comb or clip that is white had has jeweled blossoms on them, perhaps even her obi can have petals on it. Oooh! Just look at my baby!!"

There was nothing to look at since Hiashi could not look at a woman's imagination, "Yes, Sakura-San will be lovely. We have a beautiful grove of them in our property, which is where the wedding will be taking place."

"And Neji-Kun can be wearing a perfect black kimono, his hair loose. Or should it be in a pony-tail? And then at the end he can scoop her up in his arms, and kiss her on the mouth…she'll blush and then everyone will stand up applauding…aw, my baby looks so pretty!!" She clasped her face, the stars in her eyes growing. "Ooh—it is just too romantic…" And with that she fainted.

Hyuuga Hiashi sighed as he calmly placed his tea down, 'Three, two, one…'

"UCHIHA SASUKE—I SHALL MURDER YOU!!" Hikaru screeched as she woke up from her millisecond state of unconsciousness; her eighth one. Needless to say, after the fifth one Hiashi got a whiff of what this woman is like.

Insane.

'And I will be related to this woman shortly, oh Kami look after the Hyuuga Clan.' He thought as he watched her mutter death-threats to random people, something she does when she wakes up from whatever it is that she does when she closes her eyes. Sleeping sounds too _human _for her.

"So-o-o! Hiashi-Kun! What will the grandchildren be named? I was thinking Mai or Machika for a girl and for a boy Kyo or Kazuki! Huh—I just noticed, both female names begin with an M and both male names begin with a K! HAHAHA!! Is that eerie or what?!" Without waiting for his answer she pulled out a large bottle of sake from out of no-where. "WHO WANTS TO GET PISS-ASS DRUNK?!"

"I do—I really, really do."

"SHANNAROOOOO!!"

--

Sakura took a bite of her food as she continued to talk to Neji about her training, "And then, Tsuande-Sensei threw different sport-balls at me with most all of her strength and I had to either dodge or use get hit and use my charka to heal myself afterwards!" She sang out.

Neji was frozen like a statue as he listened to all the terrible things the young woman had to go threw to become where she is today.

"Oh—and then I had to perform Naruto's famous sexy-no-jutsu and steal ladies personal items or spy on them, then get caught and had to avoid them—all of them were kunoichis too, which improved my ninjutus and speed greatly, especially since I had to constantly wear weights that I borrowed from Gai-Sensei!"

His jaw could not have opened any wider.

"And then I was cut up pretty bad and shoved into a pool of water and forced to heal myself, each level of that I had to fight currents and waves as well as some water-jutsus! I nearly lost my foot during that episode."

Tsunade was this sadistic? She actually forced this sweet girl to go threw that much torture?

"And recently I have formed a new jutsu that allows me to sow back on severed body parts—it's a success!"

Neji blinked, "You formed it?"

She shrugged, "Kinda—I read the basis of it in a forbidden scroll and molded it so that I make my charka into a thread and sew up the ligaments, muscle, bone, tissue, and skin back together. Once it's connected again I then get back to the regular healing style—it's actually not so difficult."

He smiled at her, "That is a really amazing feat."

"Tell me about it! I kept thinking that I was going to loose a limb since I kept experimenting on myself!"

Neji nearly fainted right then.

--

"And thens I wents 'whose yourrrr bitch?!' a-and do's you knows w-wholsh he sa-saids?" A very drunk Hikaru slurred as she swayed her cup of sake over to the slightly flushed Hiashi.

"No Hikaru-San, I do not."

"Purple s-socks w—will rule de worldsss!! HAHAHAHAHA!!" She laughed at her own joke, looking close to falling over in a dead-faint. "DON'T BREAK MY HEAAAAAARTTTT!! SAY YOU LOOOOOOOVE MEEEEEEEE AGAINNNNN!!!" She sang out of tune, her face a pink. "Who wantssss anoder round?! Let's go Konoha!! Kick that Sound's assesss to do ground!! WHOOOO!!"

"Oh Kami…." He was not nearly drunk enough to deal with this.

--

"We should totally train together, Neji-Kun!" Sakura chirped as she skipped next to him, feeling a great high after spending the evening with the tall man. "We would be one of the strongest ninjas around!"

"We already are one of the strongest ninjas around."

"Well—one of the strongest pairs! Think about it, working together, we will kick that Akatsuki's ass!! Now they **are** the strongest around…we have to beat them!" She clenched her fist, a fire burning within her making her appear like Rock Lee.

Sighing, Neji shrugged his shoulders. "Sounds fine to me, when would you care to start?"

"Tomorrow! My shift at the hospital ends at 11:00!"

"That's early…."

"Well I volunteer at the hospital to help out and to strengthen my abilities for missions. I'm not a doctor, I'm a kunoichi—but training can be difficult especially when you have surpassed your master. So to continue being good at what I do I volunteer…Some days I do longer shifts then others because those are the days I go out and do other training." She then sighed. "Though I should get a part-time job there, because we need a bit more money."

"You're struggling?" Neji asked, alarm at what he was hearing.

"Oh, we're fine. Most families will struggle, especially since mama doesn't work…she tried but she is too weak to keep it up. So I bring in all the income."

Why did he feel so touched by here words?

Uchiha Sasuke was a fool to pass up this kind and selfless girl. But he was no fool, and he would not be letting Haruno Sakura go.

--

(Author)

My annoyance with Sasuke has grown extremely as well as my hate for him. It's all about him in the Naruto series which makes me want to gag—that and that Sai/Sasuke moment was disturbing. So yes, this story will be bashing him and perhaps Karin as well—don't like? Don't read.


	5. Double Dare: Part Five

Forgot to do this last chapter--I don't own this series, otherwise it would be going VERY differently.Mooo…I've been stuck lately, so sorry for how long it took me to update…nothing else to say except enjoy the chapter!

Double Dare

(Part Five: Jealousy Makes it's Mark)

"So-o-o-o…" Ino drawled out, a cat-like grin appearing on her face. "How was it?"

Sakura blushed, looking down at her tea. "It was very nice."

"OOOH!! Tell me, tell me!" The ever romantic blonde squealed out, hands clasped in front of her chest. "Is he amazing or what? Come on I need details!"

"Uh…w-well…he treated me very nice." Sakura fidgeted, obviously had lost her touch in the art of girl talk some time ago. She twirled with a piece of her pink-hair, trying to distract her thoughts and blushing--not very good since your best friend, who is in fact the Yamanaka Ino, is sitting right across from you demanding the story.

"Damn-it Sakura! Just tell me what happened!" Her coral-blue eyes then began to shine. "Oooh! Something juicy happened, right?! Something naughty, X-rated, take-it-all-off-BABY happened!!"

"Er…no." Sakura sighed. "Mama got drunk."

Ino's head fell on the table, "Please tell me she didn't streak again."

Sakura shook her head. "No."

"Didn't strip? The last time she did that it was at your birthday party!"

"Mama sure was popular that evening…but no she didn't strip." Ino sighed in relief. "But she was doing karaoke."

Now the blonde groaned, "And you're Hyuuga boy-toy witnessed this?!"

"And his uncle."

"Oh…my…_no_." It looked like she was torn from being horrified to bursting out in a fit of gleeful laughter. "You must be joking…his uncle witnessed your mother?!"

"Turns out they were having a few drinks together."

Now Ino did laugh. "That poor-poor man…I wouldn't wish that on Sasuke!"

Sakura frowned, "Neji didn't like my mentioning of Sasuke…he got real quiet and cold." She shrugged. "They have never gotten along…why the hell do you have that grin on your face?"

"Sa-ku-ra," Ino sang out. "Does Sasuke know about your date with Neji?"

The young woman raised an eyebrow, "Um…no…I seriously doubt he would care."

"So you don't mind me telling him?" Then without waiting for her answer, she chirped, "Thanks! Loves and kisses!!" And with that ran out of the small café.

Sakura watched her blonde friend run off before a thought struck her, "Ino, you pig!! YOU LEFT ME THE DAMN BILL!!"

--

Hatake Kakashi watched as Neji dodged his attack before spinning around and taking the initiative in trying to slam his palm against the silver-head's chest.

The Jounin almost was unable to doge it.

Now some might be wonder why exactly these two would be sparring--simple. Kakashi heard of the man's date-time with Neji and decided to kick his ass…typo. It was meant that Kakashi wanted to test Neji's strength. After-all, ANBU's must always be ready for battle…yes that was it exactly.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE MY BABY SAKURA-CHAN!!"

Or not…

"She isn't even your daughter!!" The Hyuuga cried out, flipping back a few times just as Kakashi roared out, "CHIDORI!!"

"Oh…this isn't good." Neji groaned. He had a feeling he was in for a long-LONG day.

--

Sasuke blinked slightly at the sight of the grinning blonde--last he heard this particular fan-girl was no longer a fan, she was now an anti-fan. So why was she practically beaming up at him?

His eyes narrowed, something was up.

"Oooh! Sasuke-Kun! Isn't it wonderful?!"

Sasuke-_Kun_? Something was definitely up. "What do you want Yamanaka?"

She only continued to grin. "I only wanted to spread the good news! It's sooo romantic and wonderful! Oooh!!"

He rolled his eyes, before turning heel and walking away from the ranting woman--he really couldn't understand that blonde-bimbo.

'Oh-ho! Thinks he's walking away from me, eh? Well--let's see what this news does for his ego…' Ino thought with a twisted smirk. "I mean, who would've thought! Neji and Sakura!!"

Sasuke froze, turning around, "What?"

"Hmm? What-what?" She asked innocently.

"That Hyuuga and Sakura, what about them?"

"Oh! You didn't know? Neji and Sakura went out on a date last night." Her grin grew wider at his shocked, now turning into fury, look. "From what Sakura told me--he was a sweet gentleman…though I do have to wonder what happened afterwards…the poor girl was blushing and never did answer my question."

This was true--Sakura was blushing and she never did answer Ino's question about what happened after the date, after Neji met up with Hikaru. She knew nothing happened but she left that part out, besides its not like not mentioning that will throw the Uchiha to any wrong conclusion.

Sasuke snarled before _poof! _sounded off and the male was gone.

"Uuuh…I hope that doesn't come back to bite Sakura in the ass."

--

Sakura yelped when Sasuke appeared in front of her, looking extremely ticked off. "Uh…Hey Sasuke-San." She stated with a blink, feeling a bit uncomfortable. She could never really feel right with the male after everything they had gone threw and everything he had placed her threw.

"Is it true?"

"Er…what?"

He snarled, "Did you and that Hyuuga," He spat out the name. "Go on a date?"

"Mou…yeah, we did." She then pursued her lips. "Ino told you didn't she?" Sakura then shrugged. "No matter…it doesn't concern you anyway."

"Doesn't concern me?" He spat.

Raising an eyebrow she nodded, "That's right--this doesn't concern you…why would it?" Crossing her arms over her chest, she narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "You are acting extremely…weird, Sasuke-San…"

He growled, "I'm acting weird? You're the one whoring yourself out!"

Her jaw dropped, "Excuse me!? I'm not whoring myself out!! Why the hell would you even say that?!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "First me then the Hyuuga…my guess is you'll go for Inuzuka then maybe Aburame next." He spat out. "After all, if they are apart of a powerful clan you'll give them the time of day."

She slapped him, "I gave you the time of day because you were Sasuke--not Uchiha or any other title! And I'm giving Neji the time of day because he's Neji--not an Hyuuga or whatever! A-and if you ever accuse me of that again, I'll--"

"Sakura?" A voice jumped in.

Spinning around, Sakura gave the male a watery smile, "Kiba! I'm so happy to see you."

The Uchiha sneered, "Of course you are…"

"Shut the fuck up, Uchiha!" Kiba snarled, pushing Sakura behind him and began growling at the male. "Me and everyone else in this village are sick and tired of your high and mighty attitude--and we are fucking sick of how you treat her!" He pointed to Sakura. "Now get off your throne and see the world as it really is or get the fuck out of Konoha!!" And with that spun around and dragged Sakura with him.

Sasuke hissed under his breath, his hands forming into a tight fist, "This isn't over…"

--

Sakura thanked the brunette male as he sat her down on a swing, "You ok?" He asked, looking her over with concern.

Sighing, she wiped a few tears away. "Yeah…"

"He said some really hurtful things…" He added internally, 'Hyuuga is going to be pissed once he hears about this.' Already the village was bustling with the news of the new couple--thanks to the blonde duo who couldn't keep their mouths shut to save their lives.

"He's Sasuke…of course he would say something hurtful…I just don't understand where this came from! I mean…he basically called me a gold-digger! Someone who whores herself out to clans! Ugh," She buried her face in her hands. "It's so vexing…I don't understand what he has against me…but he sure let's everyone know he hates me."

Kiba shrugged, "The only thing we can do is either leave him alone and let him come to his senses on his own--phft…yeah right. Or we beat the sense into him…which hasn't worked yet…so I vouch to beat the crap out of him and then kick his ass out of Konoha…after all love, affection, and welcome didn't get him to open up."

Sakura slumped, "Yeah…that's true…I guess it's just better if we leave him alone…" She then grinned at Kiba, kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks for this…it really means a lot."

He grinned in return, a small blush on his cheeks. "Well…I meant every word. Konoha is hating how he treats you…we're all ecstatic that you're going out with Neji."

"Uh…"

"Naruto."

"Ah." Sakura shook her head. "Of course. But I don't know if we are going out, per say. We just went on a date--that doesn't instantly make us boyfriend and girlfriend…right?"

"Yeah--I guess not…so you'll be ok?"

She nodded, "Yep! Thanks again--next time we spar I'll take it easy on you!"

"BITCH!!" He roared after her back, he could hear her smug laughter. "Ugh…Now…to find Hyuuga."

--

Neji was just sitting calmly, trying to meditate after that terror-filled training session when who should come? None other then Uchiha Sasuke.

"What do you want?" He stated coldly.

"I want to fight."

"Really now? Well you have to wait, Uchiha. I've just finished sparring with your teacher and frankly don't want to deal with you at the moment." He sneered back. 'What did Sakura ever see in him?'

"To tired?" Sasuke mocked.

"I'm open to my weaknesses and when I need a break, Uchiha…I discovered it actually makes me stronger and calmer to admit it."

Sasuke wasn't going to bait him. There was absolutely nothing he said that would get him to fight.

"Hyuuga!! Hey I need to tell you…something…" Inuzuka Kiba drawled off, coming into the clearing--for once without Akamaru. He snarled at Sasuke. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Coming to fight him…but the coward won't have it…"

"I already explained my actions to you once, I won't repeat them again; leave."

"Now hold up there, Hyuuga--you should fight this guy! Kick his ass! Beat him to the ground!!"

Neji sighed falling back in his meditative state, "No. I have nothing to gain. Nothing can be said now that will change my mind."

"He called Sakura a whore."

Neji's eyes snapped opened, a black fury spreading threw him.

Nothing can be said to change his mind….except that.

--

Sakura hummed slightly as she checked over Hinata, "Well…you are perfectly healthy." Her eyes then went wide and a gasp escaped her mouth as she slowly seeped her charka into the young woman.

"What? What is it Sakura-Chan?" Hinata bit her lip. "I'm sick, aren't I? I'm going to die…and then Naruto will sleep with other women…THAT BASTARD!!"

Sakura, use to Hinata's outburst, just smiled. "Hinata-Chan…sweetie, congratulations!"

The woman with purple hair paused, "Congratulations? What for?"

"Honey…you're pregnant!!"

"I'm….what?" She blinked. "I'M WHAT?!!!"

And with that fell over in a dead faint.

Sakura looked down at her, "Well…at least you're already in a hospital…" She opened the door and poked her head out. "Mizuki-San? We need a stretcher in here…another one has just been told she's a mother."

The strawberry blonde girl asked, "Did she miss the counter?"

"Let me check!" Sakura looked down at Hinata. "No blood…so yeah! She's just unconscious!"

"Ok then! One stretcher coming up! Haruno-San, would you like a cup of coffee with that?"

"Oh yes please!"

"With two sugars?"

"Yes and cream!….oh right, let's not forget the stretcher…"

"Oh of course!!"

Hinata whimpered on the ground.

"Oh…" Sakura bent down and scooped the girl up bridal-style easily and waited patiently for the stretcher…she didn't have to wait long.

Mizuki came back, brining the stretcher and a cup of coffee.

Sakura placed Hinata on the stretcher and waved as she was wheeled away--walking back into her office she took a sip, loving the taste.

Placing it down on the desk her body and smile froze. 'What…?'

And in that instant, Sakura knew she had to hurry home.

--

"What?" Neji growled out dangerously, picking himself up. "You called her, what?"

"I called her a whore. That's what she is, correct?" Sasuke's face remained impassive. "Tell me, Hyuuga--was she any good in bed?" He spat, eyes narrowing dangerously as his fist clenched.

Neji glared at him, the Byakugan appearing on his face, though his body remained impassive--the feelings boiling from the Uchiha was immense…now Neji was an intelligent young male he understood instantly what was happening.

"You're jealous." He deadpanned.

"What was that?" Sasuke hissed, his eyes flashing with the Sharingan.

Neji's lips twitched in a smirk--it was amusing to see the great Uchiha become jealous, but by denying it so strongly in that he actually insulted Sakura was unforgivable.

No one could insult Sakura.

"I am most certainly not jealous, Hyuuga…especially when it is concerning Sakura." He almost spat the name out.

"She was a part of your team, she was a friend and comrade…she sacrificed everything for you." Neji was growling now, his eyes practically glowing in fury. "You were her world…and when you come back she was the only one who fully welcomed you back…who never questioned you or your thoughts…and what do you do? You treat her worse then dirt!"

"That's all she's worth."

And with that, Neji lost his cool and composer and slammed his fist in the jaw of the younger male.

"She's quite possibly the best thing you could ever have in life…well…I, for one, am happy with how you treat her." He smirked at Sasuke's confused look as he wiped his chin which had a bit of blood dribbling down. "Because of that…you gave her to me."

Sasuke snarled and tackled Neji to the ground, his hands wrapped around his throat.

"I never gave her to you…she will always be mine."

Neji slammed his knee against Sasuke's stomach, sending him flying a bit. "You don't deserve her…and I will not fight you for her…so you might as well leave."

"Don't turn your back on me, Hyuuga."

"You turned your back on Sakura, Naruto, and Konoha and in turn yourself years ago…what's one more back to the great Uchiha Sasuke? After all, living a life of revenge and loneliness is all you have wanted…"

"Shut up." Sasuke growled. "You have no idea what I have been threw."

"Enough!!" Neji snapped. "We've had enough of hearing about you and your terrible past! It was the past, damn it! But because of your selfish attitude you landed yourself in a tough spot…you are now facing a terrible future. One also filled with loneliness and regret…and this time you don't have Itachi to blame."

And with that he walked off.

--

Sakura hurried home, her teeth beginning to hurt from clenching them so hard, her chest throbbing from how hard her heart was pounding.

She slammed the door off its hinges and scurried up stairs, blasting into the room.

Her eyes grew wide, "Oh no…MAMA!!!"

--

(Author)

I am so cruel to Hinata…XD…well, I haven't liked her much recently so that's fine with me…and Sasuke is an ass…

Sorry about how short this chapter was…I've been a bit slow with Naruto so please bare with me.

But can you guys do me a **HUGE** favor? If you are ok with OC romances and like the series Yu Yu Hakusho will you please read and review my story Will and Determination? And also a good friend of mine Kagome X Y a s h a's story From the Very Core? She's using my character yes…but the story is amazing and only has six reviews…and I think she needs some reviews and happy comments…Please, guys?


End file.
